


You just take a hint, don't you?

by Shadowdianne



Series: Prompts [15]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, True Blood cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan queen binge - watching HBO series till morning, I dunno. Something cliché ish. And Emma keeps spoiling the whole thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You just take a hint, don't you?

“She is going to die” Emma muttered while stuffing her mouth with popcorn. “Yep, right there, this is only a dream and…”

“Emma” Regina muttered as she looked over the cushion she had been clutching until now “If you don’t stop this instant you are the one who is going to die”

Emma chuckled at that and pointed at the TV where the killer had just entered in the room, his hands grabbing the belt which he was about to use in the woman’s body.

“It’s only a bunch of old episodes of True Blood Regina, don’t be like that”

“But I didn’t want to know beforehand what was going to happen” Regina replied, her eyes now little slits as she moved away from Emma, sitting in top of her sock cladded feet.

They had been watching old reruns of the HBO series almost all night. Henry was with the Charmings and after a quick nap they had found themselves watching the first of the many episodes of True Blood they were going to watch. Apparently Emma had been a fan of the series until its end and now that Regina had found quite intriguing some of the plotlines she was the auto nominated spoilerer of the week.

The brunette grumbled when Emma pointed at the tv, scoffing at the way the man cried over the woman’s body and just about Emma was going to shove another mouthful of popcorn she kicked the bowl far away from the blonde, the kernels spilling all over the wooden floor of the living room although Regina couldn’t care less.

“Hey, I was eating that” The younger woman said while turning, her eyes focusing on Regina who shrugged and clutched the cushion against her while trying to hide a smirk.

“And I’m watching this” She said petulantly “So shut”

Emma’s brows rose while she licked the salt of her lips, a playful gleam on her pupils.

“Madam Mayor” She murmured “Did you just shushed me?”

Regina pretended to not have heard her and kept watching, still feeling a little mad at the blonde for spoilering Amy’s death to her.

“Regina” Emma whined, seeing that the brunette wasn’t going to reply

“I can’t hear you” The older woman replied, throwing the cushion towards Emma who caught it seconds before it touched her face “Now sush”

“Uh uh, I’m not going to sush” The blonde said while crawling towards Regina, the remains of the popcorn long forgotten. “Prepare for your death!”

Regina didn’t see it coming, she only could scream and laugh as the blonde attacked her relentlessly, tickling her while kissing her neck and cheeks, murmuring random facts of the series as often as she could.

“Emma, stop” Regina asked, pleading for mercy “Stop, stop, please”

“Nope” The younger woman replied, comfortably splayed over Regina’s body “I’m going to keep seeing this episode from here, this is my punishment for the popcorn”

Regina sighed and nodded, nuzzling her nose against Emma’s neck before turning her eyes towards the tv.

After a few seconds of blissful silence Emma perked up and pointed at the screen.

“There, you see that? Now he is going to…”

“EMMA!!”


End file.
